


October 5th: Autumn Breeze

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky doesn't get along with the wind.





	October 5th: Autumn Breeze

Steve and Bucky stepped out onto the Brooklyn street that morning dressed in their customary fall outfits; for Steve, it was boots, jeans, a plaid shirt and a leather jacket, for Bucky it was the same up to the shirt where he instead wore a long-sleeved henley. 

It was only the start of the season so the sun still had enough warmth to it to make any further layers obsolete and the buildings shielded them from the brisk wind... until it didn't.

As the pair crossed the road and into the park, a gust of wind caught them both unawares. Hair ruffled Steve laughed in delight at the feel of the air against his face and turned with a grin to Bucky as he said: "feel that autumn breeze Buck?" 

But as he turned to the brunet, his own expression of joy was met by an extremely disgruntled one and a chorus of spluttering. 

"Fucking hair, get off, eurgh, Steve" came from behind the curtain of dark hair obscuring Bucky's face as the man in question scrambled his hands to try and get his mouth clear. 

Now, it would be nice to say that Steve immediately jumped to his partner's aid, but this is Steve Rogers, so instead, he collapsed inwards into a fit of hysterical laughter as Bucky continued to splutter and cough. 

When Bucky finally freed himself from the hairy prison, he directed the full weight of his glare at the still giggling blonde, who quickly righted himself and schooled his expression into something more neutral, despite the lingering grin turning up the corners of his mouth. 

"Y'alright there Buck?"

Growling in response, Bucky gestured emphatically Steve's way with a pointed silver finger, "My own hair just tried to suffocate me you punk, and not only did you not help, but it's all your fault in the first place!"

"Hey!" Steve cried indignantly, "how is it my fault?"

"Because I gotta wear stupid lip balm with how much time you spend smacking your lips on me, and that's what my hair stuck too!" 

"You like me kissin' you!"

"I never said I didn't like it!"

"Well, it kinda sounded like you were complainin' you jerk!" 

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Bucky attempted to scrape his hair back off his face, "I was just pointing out that I wear the lip stuff because of how much we kiss, especially since you grew that beard, which y'know I like so don't start, and that's what my hair stuck too." 

Still grumbling petulantly Steve guided Bucky over to a bench and after seating the brunet moved to stand behind him before wordlessly beginning to braid back the long brown strands. 

As always Bucky reacted to having his hair touched by becoming a cat and pushed his head back into Steve's touch, almost purring at the attention, and then spinning to pull the blonde down into a sweet kiss as soon as the braid was tied off.

"Thanks, Stevie."

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you taste like cherries?"

"New lip balm."

"I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
